Reasons Why
by moonfan4eva
Summary: Sam and Jules find a nine year old in the library, completely alone. This girl could have an important role in their case now... And the next. No romance between Sam and Jules, yet.


Reasons Why

_**Okay, so I'm listening to the AMAZING **_Nickel Creek_**, and thought of this! Hope you enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer: Grrrrr… (Translation: No.)**

_Heaven's POV_

I walked to the library, wondering what people were thinking about a nine year old girl walking alone down Main Street, alone. I shrugged and kept on walking. I paused and leaned on the pole and pressed the button to cross Grand. I waited until the sign turned to a stick figure walking. I crossed the street, and walked into the library. I walked up the stairs, and went to the computer, and searched, '_The Shining_'.

"That's a pretty scary book, you know," A voice said from behind me. I shrugged.

"Is it?"

"Yes,"

I shrugged again. "I've already seen the movie."

"A little girl like you?" I whirled around. The sturdy, wood chair rocked. The blonde guy quirked an eyebrow.

"Are you calling me fragile?" I said sharply; my fists clenched at my sides, my eyes blazing and my body tense.

"No," He said; almost cautiously. I eyed him, and then slowly sat down.

I finished scrolling through, but I wasn't really focusing. I got up and went downstairs to ask the lady at the desk.

"Stephen King?" She asked. I nodded. "Well, okay," She said reluctantly. My eyes flashed across her name tag as she stood up: Cynthia. She led me to 'Fiction' section. Her eyes skimmed the many books until she fished out _The Shining_.

After checking out the book, I sat down at one of the many tables and began reading. A few pages in, I heard two voices behind me.

"That's her?" A female voice whispered.

"Yeah. Freaked out when she thought I called her fragile," The guy from earlier whispered back.

"Should we try to talk to her?"

"Maybe. She probably knows this place inside out."

There was the sound of wood on carpet; a scraping sound that indicated that their chairs were being drawn back. Footsteps. Then the blonde guy and a brunette woman were sitting on either side of me.

"If you want to ask me something, just ask. You don't have to whisper," I said quietly, as it was a library. I turned the page.

"Can we talk to you outside?" The girl asked.

I sighed, and pulled a bookmark from my pocket. Marking my page, I stood up. I followed them outside. I double checked that I hid my book so no one touched it. As soon as we were out I said, "I know you're part of the FBI. What branch?"

"SRU." The girl said.

"Strategic Response Unit." I mused.

"We'd like to talk to you about your parents." I tensed.

"Who are you? What about my parents?" I snapped.

"Sam Braddock."

"Jules Callaghan."

"And what about my family?" I said, struggling to keep my voice even. Jules glanced at Sam.

"Would there be any reason they'd try to bomb the library?" Sam asked.

_No One's POV_

Heavens small, thing chest was heaving. Her hands were clenched so tight, she might need surgery to remove them. She was so tense; you could've snapped her in two.

Her pose was vigilant, like she might need to take off if Jules or Sam moved a fraction of an inch. Her breathing was shallow.

"What?" She said sharply.

Sam glanced at Jules.

"Would they bomb the library?" Jules repeated.

"That's just like them." She seethed, her teeth gritted.

"Why?" Jules asked, obviously confused. Heaven's eyes widened and she took off. She ran along the side walk, past Christina's Place, the arcade, Corey's Music Shop, several gas stations and a market. Sam and Jules ran after the nine year old. Heaven ran and ran until she could run no more. She collapsed in a random alley. She sighed, panting.

"Oh, great," She murmured. "I have no clue where I am." She kicked a rock. Sam and Jules ran, trying desperately to catch up. Their feet pounded against the concrete. Heaven had no idea they were trying to follow. Otherwise, she would've run home. The image that made her flee was burned into her mind. Her own father lying in the tree, sniper in hand, aiming it at _her_. She could almost hear him cursing from the tree.

Heaven had no idea why, but she couldn't shake the feeling he was trying to kill her. His only child. Maybe it was because of what he did, Heaven thought bitterly. Heaven brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Heaven's heartbeat slowly settled. Putting her cheek on one of her knees, she inspected her surroundings. Dark, covered in graffiti, dank and abandoned. Almost like her house (minus the graffiti).

Picking up a rock, she chucked it down the alley, just as Sam and Jules walked past. Jules tugged Sam over to the alley where Heaven sat silently. Heaven saw the two coming and immediately sprang up; her body tense.

"Heaven," Jules said cautiously. "We're not going to hurt you."

Heavens chest was heaving again, as her eyes flitted between the two adults. Her nails dug into her palms, her legs tense; ready to run.

"I don't trust you," Heavens voice was sharp, but Sam could tell she was scared and just wanted to give up.

"Heaven—" Sam started to say.

"Shut up! Shut _up_! How do you know me?" Her voice trembled, and her palms were sticky with blood.

"Heaven, we already talked to your family." Sam said.

"No, no, no!" She moaned, backing up.

"Heaven, what's wrong?" Jules asked.

Heaven sniffled.

"Sweetie, you have to tell me what's wrong." Jules said, and Heaven collapsed, shaking and shouting, "No, no, no!" Sam and Jules shared a confused look. They advanced. They both crouched down. Jules hesitantly placed her hand on Heavens back. Heaven tensed for a moment, and then relaxed.

"Heaven, your hands are bleeding," Sam said, frowning. Heaven jerked up, and studied her hands.

"They're fine." She said, hastily shoving them in her pockets. Sam took her wrist gently and turned her hand palm up.

"They've got marks. And they're bleeding pretty bad," Sam told her.

"C'mon." Jules said, getting up. She outstretched a hand to the girl, who looked confused.

"Where are we going?" Heaven asked through pursed lips.

"The SRU." Jules said.

Heavens brow furrowed.

"Why?"

"To get you cleaned up." Sam answered. Hesitantly, Heaven took Jules' hand and pulled herself up. The three of them walked down Delaware Avenue, and walked down to the SRU.

_**So? How was it? Good? Horrible? Awesome? Review, please! I need to know what you guys think.**_

_**PEACE!**_

_**~Moonfan4eva.**_


End file.
